


Heaven Knows [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot, snark and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: John Constantine wants something, Lucifer intends to find out what that is - and to have a little fun along the way.





	Heaven Knows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenSabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSabriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028284) by [QueenSabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSabriel/pseuds/QueenSabriel). 



**Title:** Heaven Knows

this was recorded for **Reasonsiguess** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Lucifer (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Constantine (TV)

 **Author:** QueenSabriel

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 36:14

**Summary:**

John Constantine wants something, Lucifer intends to find out what that is - and to have a little fun along the way.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028284)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Heaven%20Knows.mp3)


End file.
